whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Thessalin
Thessalin is a Seelie Selkie Wilder and member of the Rocky Shore Freehold. Overview Thessalin and Ondine have been lovers for years. He helps her when she travels to retrieve a stolen selkie skin and on more than one occasion, he has saved her life. A quiet young wilder, he considers himself not only Ondine's protector, but protector of the entire freehold. Sometimes he travels to distant places to retrieve stolen skins but he does it more out of a sense of duty than a desire to travel. He actually hates wandering far from his lover because he fears that if he stays away too long, she'll find someone else. A talented artist, Thessalin carves beautiful figures from rock and coral. Among his best are seals and walruses, dancing selkies, and swimming dolphins. He never keeps them for himself but gives them to the childlings of the freehold. Thessalin came to the Point Reyes freehold on the day he awoke to his faerie nature. He had ben working as a grunt on the docks of seattle, loading crates onto a ship. Ondine noticed his kinain Glamour. She made an excuse to meet him and the two fell in love. On the night he asked her to marry him, under the stars at Point Reyes, Ondine gave him a recently vacated selkie skin and he became one of them. Several weeks later, once he had adjusted to his new self, he moved into the freehold permanently, though Ondine has refused to take any sort of vow with him. Image Thessalin has curly black hair and a tawny, olive tint to his skin that makes him seem Mediterranean. He is larger and stronger than most selkies, perhaps because of his years as a dock hand. He wears tight, yet flexible black pants and white, cotton shirt with the sleeves removed. Around his neck, he ties a leather thong on which he hangs the coral cameo of Ondine that he carved. As his only other piece of adornment, he has a small, golden ring in one earlobe. His rugged face lacks the delicate beauty of most selkies. Years of struggle in the world of Banality left an indelible mark upon him. Dark and intense, his eyes peer out from beneath perpetually furrowed eyebrows. His mouth rarely relaxes; its tightness cutting a sharp line across his face. His prominent nose and chin jut out aggressively, completing a countenance that testifies to his raw masculinity. Despite his rugged appearance, he speaks softly and only when he has something to say. He has the uncanny ability to sum others up with a glance and he senses danger before it becomes apparent. Personal Thessalin would do anything for Ondine. His greatest fear is that she will be taken away from him. She came into his life and gave it meaning. He has only recently learned to laugh and love again. He figures it's probably too good to last. Treasures Thessalin owns a Seaweed Garrote. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 79-80. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Selkies (CTD) Category:Gallain (CTD)